


Keurig Down

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magical Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Slight Coffee Addict Alec Lightwood, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Literally the tittle. It is a small fic following Alec's morning after finding out their coffee machine has quit working. I tried to add some fluff into it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Keurig Down

**Author's Note:**

> No songfic this time.  
> My coffee machine died this morning.  
> Hence the tiny plot bunny for this fiction was born. 
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

He clicked the button again. Nothing still.

He clicked it again. Nothing. This couldn’t be happening. 

Pushed the plastic button again hard hoping it was just stuck. Nothing…

The day had started wonderfully for Alec. He woke up in his favorite position, with Magnus on his chest sleeping peacefully, his fluffy free of product hair covering up most of his face. Knowing exactly what he needed to do he grabbed the pillow he was sleeping on before slowly slinking his body away but replacing it with the pillow. Sleepy Magnus easily accepted the replacement burrowing his face into the pillow. 

He even found the batch of bagels on the kitchen counter kept fresh in their container thanks to one of Magnus’ spells. Everything was perfect. 

His bagel cut down the middle perfect amount of cream cheese on it. Check.

His favorite cup Magnus had gotten him. Check.

Milk ready for coffee. Check.

Sugar ready for coffee. Check.

Keurig coffee maker filled. Empty.

Empty. Wait. 

He checks the machine over. It was plugged in and filled with water and had the tiny containers in it. Still the machine was not even turning on. It just stood there on the counter idle. 

Which led to Alec’s current predicament. As he stared at the blank screen on the traitorous contraption his brain decided it was time to remind him that he had not only a Clave envoy coming today but also Lily had asked to speak to him about some rogue unknown vampires in town before he had to go out on patrol with Jace tonight. 

Alec had cleaned his precious coffee provider regularly and made sure to follow the extensive cleaning plan the instructions had. He even had a silly argument with Magnus about the machine when he had tried to make double brewed coffee and had left the mess all over the thing. Sure Magnus had just snapped it clean as new but still. 

None of that mattered now tho. It wasn’t turning on. He started to sigh, putting the milk and sugar back. He looked at the clock on the stove. He had twenty minutes before the envoy would be at the Institute. Even if he activated his rune there was no way he could stop somewhere to pick up coffee and make it in time. 

Going back to the bedroom he quietly made his way to his drawer pulling out a new sweater and pair of pants before going to the restroom to quickly straighten himself out. 

After a couple of minutes Alec emerged, cleaned up and dressed. Tiptoeing so he doesn’t make too much noise he made his way to the bed where Magnus was still curled around his pillow. 

“I'm off. Have a good day. I love you Magnus.” he whispered softly kissing the top of Magnus’ hair watching him slowly curl up tighter around the pillow rubbing his face into it grumbling.

Smiling he made his way out the loft making sure to feed Chairman on his way out and grab his jacket. He left a sticky note on Magnus’ tea pot explaining what happened to the coffee machine. 

Halfway through his journey he started to feel the aftereffects of not having his morning coffee. By the time he had reached the Institute most of his drowsiness had disappeared thankfully. 

He checked the time on his phone as he opened the Institutes’ door. Four minutes before the meeting. He knew the envoy would show up early and if Alec was not in his office before the envoy decided to knock early he knew he would get snide comments about it. So not even time to get some ‘coffee’ from the Institute. He didn’t even know if that stuff was coffee. Certainly not to Alec anymore since Magnus had spoiled him. 

As he closed his office door behind sighing frustrated again at not having caffeine Alec noticed his favorite coffee cup on his desk with a sticky note on it. 

He picked up the cup first, his nose already telling his brain what it is. 

Coffee. Fresh Coffee. 

He took the first sip and let out a tiny moan happily closing his eyes taking more sips enjoying the warm liquid helping his brain to start. He noticed the note fall to his desk and picked up reading it.

“Don’t be grumpy anymore.

I will get us a new coffee machine later today.

Have a good day I love you Alexander.

-Magnus.” 

Blushing softly trying to keep it from spreading down to his neck Alec took out his phone and texted Magnus a sweet thank you. 

He finished his coffee just in time for a knock to come from his door. Calling out to let them in he was ready for the day. 


End file.
